


themed drabbles

by friedlittlefish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>referencia: <a href="https://40.media.tumblr.com/657cf8c9753b13210b1ddd6863180dbe/tumblr_nkv4idyd1s1r7kdxjo1_500.png">este meme</a><br/>ideas y parejas: <a href="http://vixxgenerator.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hyuk/Ravi – Ghosts [angst]

**Author's Note:**

> ~ tw: enfermedad mental

Wonsik quiere ayudarlo, de verdad quiere, pero ver el estado en el que Sanghyuk está sumido desde hace meses lo deja roto sin remedio. 

Sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer y tal vez eso sea lo que más le duele porque, si lo quema por dentro no haber podido ayudarlo cuando todo se desmembró a golpes, aún más lo lastima ser incapaz de hacer algo por la persona que más le importa a pesar de tenerlo al alcance de la mano. La luz de un nuevo día vuelve a asustar a un Sanghyuk que no es consciente de lo que le ocurre y solo ve con sus ojos ciegos los fantasmas de un pasado que lo atormenta sin descanso, incluso aunque Wonsik sienta al escuchar sus gritos aterrorizados que él es quien está más asustado de los dos. 

Porque en realidad el fantasma que él ve es muy real y no es otro que el propio Sanghyuk, que amenaza con hacerlo perder la poca cordura que le queda con cada puñalada de culpabilidad directa a su podrido corazón.


	2. Hyuk/Ken – Catch me if you can [AU]

El sonido de las palabras de Sanghyuk cuando lanzó un desvergonzado «atrápame si puedes, hyung» sobre el hombro retumbó entre las paredes de ladrillo húmedo de los edificios mientras el joven saltaba de una azotea a la siguiente hasta perderse de vista. Sin embargo, más fuerte aún resonó el rugido de la furiosa tormenta en la lejanía cuando Jaehwan, el dios del rayo, decidió que era hora de enseñarle una lección de modales y respeto a aquel ingenuo aprendiz de Hermes.


	3. Leo/Ravi – Give me everything tonight [humor]

Los «venga, dámelo todo, Taekwoonie hyung» que Wonsik soltaba con tono socarrón ―aunque no por ello menos cariñoso― mientras le sacaba fotos a Taekwoon desde ángulos y posturas que no podían sentarle bien a ningún ser humano hacían que Taekwoon quisiera fusionarse con la pared blanca y desaparecer. 

(Para evitar estrangular a Wonsik con sus propias manos, se repetía con vehemencia). 

Todo fuera por una buena causa, suspiró resignado mientras se quitaba la pajarita verde y se colocaba la peluca rosa chicle que Wonsik le había tendido con unos ojos pícaros y una cámara de fotos dispuesta a documentar su prematura muerte bajo el peso de la vergüenza que hacer aquel calendario benéfico le iba a provocar. 

Todo por los niños ~~y para el uso y disfrute del desgraciado de Wonsik.~~


	4. Hongbin/Hyuk – You aren’t that bad [future fic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me confundí totalmente con el significado de future fic y, para cuando me quise dar cuenta, esto ya estaba escrito. ¿ups?

Sanghyuk sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades (más bien, ninguna) de conseguir que alguien le hiciera caso. Después de todo él no era más que el hijo de un carnicero de la parte oeste del distrito que poco tenía que ver con los famosos Saqueadores. 

Sin embargo, tras hacer una demostración de cómo se deslizaba con agilidad y soltura entre las piezas mal ensambladas de uno de los robots gigantes y oxidados del arenoso campamento y caer frente a un chico con la seguridad y el sigilo de un gato, pudo ver que tal vez no todo estuviera perdido. El chico le sonreía. 

―No lo haces nada mal.


	5. Ken/Ravi – Coffee [first time]

Es la primera vez que no está lloviendo a cántaros desde hace tres semanas, la primera vez que Wonsik no llega empapado a la cafetería y la primera vez que un camarero ―Jaehwan, lee en la etiqueta que le adorna el pecho― le sonríe con unos labios tan bonitos y con tanta energía a las 7 de la mañana. Es la primera vez que Wonsik lo ve y también la primera vez que devuelve una sonrisa de forma sincera en mucho tiempo. 

―¿Un café macchiato para endulzar el día nublado? 

La pronunciación espesa que tiene alrededor de las palabras extranjeras arranca otra sonrisa genuina de los labios de Wonsik, que asiente sabiendo que, café o no, el día ya es más dulce.


	6. Leo/Ken – Don’t worry [fluff]

No es necesario que lo diga con palabras, porque el «no te preocupes, lo estás haciendo genial» es tan intenso en el brillo de los ojos de Taekwoon que Jaehwan tiene que cerrar los suyos un segundo para no echarse a llorar. 

Hace mucho tiempo que nadie confía en él tan ciegamente, que nadie lo sujeta para que siga andando a pesar de lo difícil que es Jaehwan como ser humano. Hace demasiado que nadie lo mira como si no existiera otra cosa más importante en el mundo, que nadie intenta demostrarle de todas las formas posibles que Jaehwan es millones de veces más maravilloso de lo que él mismo se cree, y eso es un cambio que Jaehwan recibe con el corazón inquieto pero irremediablemente ilusionado. 

Su mano descansa temblorosa pero segura entre las de Taekwoon, que no necesita hablar para decirle que lo quiere.


	7. Hongbin/Leo – You’re so peaceful when you sleep [dark]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ este pertenece al género horror y, por lo tanto, contiene temas desagradables. prefiero no especificar nada para no hacer spoilers, así que leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Ah, Taekwoon, mi querido Taekwoon. 

Pareces tan tranquilo cuando duermes, tan lleno de paz remetido entre las sábanas, que casi me da pena interrumpir tu sueño con mis dedos fríos sobre tu rostro y el roce de la muerte amarga apenas en tus labios una noche más. Casi me da pena también que, al despertar y abrir esos ojos tan bonitos, el gesto se te contraiga de terror y te desgañites pidiendo ayuda para escapar de una pesadilla que es tan real y desagradable como el olor del cadáver que lleva dos semanas durmiendo en tu cama.


	8. N/Hyuk – I’m not a bad person [hurt/comfort]

―No soy mala persona, de verdad. Yo solo… solo… 

Y es cierto; Hakyeon no es mala persona. Él solo quiere ayudar a los demás en todo lo que pueda, aunque con ello cause malentendidos y en más de una ocasión ~~y dos y tres~~ acabe con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, destrozándose a sí mismo. (Y a Sanghyuk por el camino. Pero Sanghyuk es fuerte y resiste cada envite con firmeza por el bien de Hakyeon, que es fuerte también pero está lleno de cicatrices que aún le sangran por más que intente esconderlas. Sanghyuk es el único que puede verlas, y el único que se afana en curarlas los días en los que es Hakyeon quien necesita ayuda).


	9. Ravi/N – Finally [smut]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ nsfw, más o menos

―Por fin. ―Hakyeon gime contra el pelo de Wonsik, que a su vez le gruñe en el cuello cuando siente sus uñas afiladas incluso a través de la tela de su camiseta―. Creía que Jaehwan no se iba a callar nunca. 

Cree decir algo más luego, aunque probablemente no sea más que un puñado mal articulado de balbuceos porque la lengua de Wonsik es rápida cuando escupe raps enrevesados pero lo es aún más cuando se pone a hacer magia sobre la piel de Hakyeon, que no tarda en dejar de intentar hablar inútilmente en favor de empujar contra la boca que ya lo espera abierta e impaciente.


	10. N/Hongbin – I think I’ve met you before [UST]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ contiene crossdressing y mención de sexo (no explícita)

Cuando Hongbin se deja caer en el primer asiento libre que encuentra en su clase de Sociología tras un fin de semana en el que todas las horas que ha dormido las puede contar de sobra con los dedos de una mano, lo último que espera ver a su lado es una cara peligrosamente cerca y desconcertantemente familiar. 

Les toma unos segundos tanto a él como al otro chico recordar de qué se conocen pero en cuanto el muchacho murmura «¿Hongbin?» entre dientes, el propio Hongbin musita «Hakyeon» con voz ahogada y de pronto ve reflejado en el otro una sonrisa bonita de labios rojos, un vestido ajustado, una peluca de coletas onduladas y unos ojos bien delineados que se había grabado a besos sobre la piel un par de días antes. 

Hongbin se siente apretado dentro de sus propios pantalones de repente y lo cierto es que no está seguro de si su ya precaria situación mejora o empeora cuando Hakyeon, lejos de avergonzarse de nada, le dedica una sonrisa traviesa.


End file.
